This new variety of English oak, Quercus robur, var. fastigiata was discovered by me as a seedling variance of this family of English oak trees being grown in my nursery at Kansas City, Mo., and as the seedlings were grown and observed from year to year, this particularly seedling was noted to have characteristics quite different than the others grown in my nursery and because I believed that I had found something quite different and worthwhile, I propagated this particular seedling at Kansas City, Mo., by means of cuttings and buds, as well as by grafting, and I thereby found that the progeny of this original seedling retained the same unusual characteristics of the parent plant from generation to generation; and I also found, from more than ten years of careful observation, that this new tree has, the special characteristic of never having mildew on its foliage, mildew being an inherent disease very prevalent in English oaks.
My new pyramidal English oak variety is also being grown and propagated by budding at Portland, Oreg., and it has been found there that this new English oak variety retains all of the advantageous characteristics of those grown in my nursery at Kansas City, Mo.